Dragonball: The Grand Adventure
by darkestshadow
Summary: An AU Re-write of the series. With an unknown evil organization attempting to disrupt peace, and the Grand Martial Artists of the World moving to them stop them, Tojima and Mashiro begin their journey of the world! To find out more, R


**The Journey Begins**

**Chapter 1**

**The Marauder Brothers**

**Disclaimers Notice: **DS: Oh yes, I'm back with a brand new story.

**Gohan**: It took you a long ass time, this is different from your previous stories though, isn't it?

**DS**: Damn straight it is, a following little warning, if you see anything in this that looks like the following: One Piece, Fairy Tail, Naruto, or to a minor extent Bleach, it's because that element has been inspired by one of those manga. This is basically a rewrite of the Dragonball Universe, using an original plan, and incorporating new inspirations from other manga, OP deserves a lot of the credit though, I am still reading through it right now.

**Gohan**: There are new villains and everything in this awesome story, right?

**DS**: Damn straight there is, lots of OC villains, in addition to the villains that we all know and love, this story is going to be one for the record books, I'm trying out a new style, I've got a blog set up where I'll post main character profiles and other bits of information up before it's introduced into the story, this way I can keep a semi-long term idea going, and I won't drop the story as easily as before.

**Gohan**: Sounds awesome, I'll do my first job now, the blog link can found in DarkestShadow's profile, if you register there you can submit ideas for the story, and maybe if you get lucky you will see them incorporated, and also you will be able to ask questions there where DS will answer them.

**DS**: Awesome, thanks for that information, and now for your next job?

**Gohan**: None of the characters in this fanfiction except for the OCs created by DS are his own characters, they are all owned by Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.

**DS**: Great Job, Gohan-san, now on with the show!

**~~ Chapter Start ~~**

Life is mostly viewed as an intricate fabric, most people never learn to appreciate the little enjoyments that come out of this wondrous power. The World is a place normally known to contain perils, enjoyments, eccentrics, and above all else adventure. This word is a powerful word in the world today, as many people are beginning to set out on their own separate journeys, most of these people have the aspiration of being the greatest in the world, whether they take the route of a Martial Artist, a Spiritualist, or a Scientist. These are the jobs in the Society of this world, a Martial Artist is a fighter pure at heart, they earn their living off of competitions, working for the army, fighting for peace and stability in their world, and above all else just living the high known as life. Martial Artists exist all over the world, and they have existed for hundreds of years, it was the first known Job to be created in the world, and the only job that Humans could live on for some time. The Greatest Martial Arts master known to humanity is a man who went simply by the name of Mutaito, this man is considered to be the Father of Martial Arts, and lived for many years thanks to the Fountain of Youth. Mutaito is the man who founded the Turtle Hermit Academy, where many Martial Artists today train with the hope of one day reaching his level of strength. Mutaito later fought a powerful beast known only to most as the Demon King, and ultimately gave up his life as a result of sealing the Demon King.

Mutaito's student, the great Master Roshi took over the Academy, and continued the age of Martial Arts for hundreds of years, training students that he believed had raw potential personally, these students include the great Son Goku, one of the Grand Martial Artists hired by the world government, and his own son, Son Gohan. Soon new jobs began to sprout up, people began making incredible discoveries in the realm of technology and medicine, and eventually two other jobs had been born, the Spiritualist and the Scientist. Spiritualists are a powerful group of people who specialize in using their own Chi with small ofuda in order to create powerful magical spells, and they also specialize in medicine, and are considered to be the doctors of the world. The Spiritualists are trained in the Dragon Spirit Academy, which has been set up by the sister of Master Roshi, The Fortuneteller Baba, who is the most powerful Spiritualist alive, being able to tell people fortunes as well as being likened to a wizard. Many Spiritualists congregate at the Dragon Spirit Academy, learning about how to cultivate herbs, and use magic in order to turn them into powerful weapons against disease and injury. Every so often Baba the Fortuneteller takes it among herself in order to personally train students she deems worthy, believing that none of the other Academy leaders could teach these students how to understand their full potential.

More recently however, a new development has arisen in the form of a man known as Dr. Briefs, a world renown Scientist who discovered a form of technology that could sense Chi and absorb it, allowing Scientists to create weapons which could allow them to fight in combat. Dr. Briefs is also the founder of robotics, which allows Scientists to create robotic assistants that can help other Scientists, either with repair jobs or combat, these robots have a constant Chi generator inside of them, although this generator needs occasional maintenance in order to perform it's job properly. Dr. Brief's daughter, known as Bulma Briefs decided that this knowledge shouldn't be something kept amongst themselves, and using the money their family had saved up she founded the Capsule Corporation University, which teaches students of varying ages about the wonders of technology, and how to utilize it for various purposes. Bulma like the other two school owners above, will occasionally take students under her own tutelage if she believes them to be a prodigy that can only be taught by herself.

This is the Golden Age of the Planet Earth, and the Emperor who united the planet, a man known as Sasashi Tomiro, constantly enlists all three jobs in order to help maintain stability and peace across the planet. An unknown organization has entered the scene recently though, and are attempting to disrupt the peace that Tomiro has worked so hard to create. In response to this, Scientists, Martial Artists, and Spiritualists have banded together in what people now call Clans, to better help take the load off of the Military Forces themselves. The Grand Martial Artists, whom are extremely powerful Martial Artists hired by the Emperor to protect certain Quadrants of the World have also begun movements of their own in an attempt to terminate the organizations. All of this history culminates into a vast world with many unknowns that have yet to be tapped by the graduating students of the Academies. It is this rich, potent, and awe-inspiring history which brings us to where we are today.

A young male teenager is standing outside of the Capsule Corporation University, he is wearing a blue karate gi with matching pants, a black obi around his waist, and a white shirt under his gi. His hair is the color of green, and spiked up in multiple directions, one huge spike to his left, two smaller spikes extending out of the right on the back of his head, and two other medium spikes extending from the top. This young teenager has brown color eyes, and stands to be about five-feet three inches in height, and he is currently holding a book, reading it with a small sigh escaping his lips, this young boy has been waiting for his new partner to finish packing up the materials she would need for the long journey ahead of them. This young man is known as Hideki Tojima, and is a graduate from the Turtle Hermit Academy, having been personally trained by the Grand Martial Artist Son Goku, and his own son, an S-Class Martial Artist known as Son Gohan. That's how the ranks works for all types of jobs in this Society, E-Class is the weakest, D-Class is above E-Class, C-Class above D-Class B-Class above C-Class, A-Class above B-Class, and S-Class above A-Class. Beyond those ranks, there are the Grand Level of all three jobs, whom are considered to be the strongest in the world, and beyond the Grand Level rank are the Grand Masters, whom are considered to be the Gods or Greatest of their own profession.

Bulma and her father are among the Grand Master Scientists, and Bulma is the one who leads the Academy Tojima is currently standing outside of. Fortuneteller Baba is among the Grand Master Spiritualists, along with another person that Tojima could never remember the name of. To top that all off, there were three Grand Master Martial Artists, Master Roshi the man who leads the Turtle Hermit Academy, Mr. Popo a man who leads a very powerful Clan, and Bardock a man who some consider to be a traveling Mercenary for hire. Tojima has heard that Bardock, Son Goku, and Son Gohan are among the same class of Human as himself, an Oozaru Ningen as they like to call them, which is an evolved form of Human that without any Martial Arts training is stronger than an ordinary Human. Oozaru Ningen usually don't require as much sleep as Humans, are considered to be slightly more in touch with their primal nature, enjoying combat more than an ordinary human would, and having a greater appetite than a normal Human. Despite these differences however, when placed in the Job competition with Oozaru Ningen, Humans end up becoming relatively equal to them, which is beneficial to everyone in the long run. More importantly than this history lesson though, Tojima had been sitting here for the past 20 minutes waiting for his comrade to finish up.

"What's taking her so long?" Tojima sighed, flipping a page in his book, "I've been waiting here for 20 minutes now, she gonna make me wait all damn day?" Tojima chuckled to himself, thinking about all the other girls he met. "I swear here I thought I met a girl different from all the others, guess I was wrong."

"Waiting on her to finish up packing, are ya?" A voice called out behind him, and Tojima turned around to see a rather tall man standing in front of him. This man had black hair that spiked out even more than his own did, and possessed the same brownish eye-color that he did, and he also wore an orange gi and orange pants, with a blue undershirt for it, and a blue obi around his waist. Tojima had identified this man right off the bat, however the kid couldn't hide his shock at all, why had the man come all the way out here just to see him?

"G.. Goku-sensei?" Tojima sputtered, dropping his book onto the ground, and immediately standing up at attention, which caused the man to laugh, this man was Son Goku, one of the six Grand Martial Artists that had been hired by the World Government in order to protect certain quadrants, Son Goku had ended up protecting the Quadrant that West City made it's home in.

"It's been a long time, ain't it?" Goku smiled, placing a hand on the shoulder of his student, Tojima had made him proud, now he could finally begin his own adventure, "Me and Gohan came here to see ya off, you made us both proud Tojima, we couldn't ask for a better student."

"Gohan-sensei is here too?" Tojima asked, flushing slightly from the praise that he had received from Goku.

"Of course I'm here, I couldn't miss the departure of one of my favorite students." Another voice called out, and from behind Goku came a smaller boy, who looked like he was no older than Tojima, and the truth is that both of them are Fourteen Years of age, Son Gohan had been instructing people at the Academy ever since he had been 7 years old because of the fact that he started training so much earlier than everyone else. The boy had the exact same hairstyle as Tojima, except black instead of green, though his eyes contained the same brownish color. The boy wore the same type of gi as his father, only a navy blue color instead of an orange color, and this gi had a purple obi wrapped around it instead of a blue one, and the boy also happened to be an inch shorter than Tojima himself.

"Gohan-sensei.. I can't believe this.. wow.. you both came here." Tojima sputtered a little, proud to receive acknowledgment from both of his teachers about his success at finally graduating from the Turtle Hermit Academy.

"I'm ready!" A voice called out, and all three of them looked over at the Academy doorway to see two people walking out, one of them a preteen girl standing at about Five-Foot One-Inch, and the woman behind her standing a good eight inches taller. The girl had red hair, which had been brushed down, and had been held together in the back with a tie, keeping her hair just long enough so it wouldn't get in her face, but just short enough so no one could simply reach out and grab her easily, dragging her away by her ponytail. The girl's eyes held a bright blue color, and she wore a white sleeved t-shirt with blue khaki style shorts containing an adequate number of pockets. In one of the pockets a pistol had been contained, and strapped on her back appeared to be a staff of some sort. This girl is known as Hikari Mashiro, the comrade that Tojima has been waiting for. Standing behind Mashiro is a woman with light blue hair, blue eyes, and a standard yellow Capsule Corporation outfit with the logo printed on the right shoulder, and she is also wearing brown pants, this woman is the Academy Leader, and one of the Grand Master Scientists, Bulma Briefs. Beside the little girl stands a robot, which appears to be humanoid in nature, however still containing a metal coating, this robot is known as Dori-Dori, and is Mashiro's assistant.

"So are you finally ready to go, Mashiro-san?" Tojima asked, and Mashiro giggled a little bit, giving an affirmative nod.

"Of course I am! This world won't stop me!" Mashiro cheered, raising her fist upward into the air, "Just you wait, World, the great scientist Mashiro-sama is coming to conquer you!"

"You have such a fiery persona, but I like that." Tojima laughed, "That means you won't be scared away easily, so you'll be a really great partner!" Tojima gave Mashiro a thumps up, which she giggled and returned, truth be told she did like Tojima a lot, even if they would have disagreements throughout the journey, she already considered him a friend.

"Alright you two listen up!" Bulma spoke, gaining the attention of the two, and Bulma held up a map which Mashiro would be carrying, "This is a map of the world pretty much, as you can see there are four main Quadrants, which are divided up into what are called continents." Bulma sighed a little bit, pointing to the Northern continent, she would continue this process for each continent she spoke about, "The Northern Continent is the one you wish to stay away from right now, it's what we call the "Killer's Fortress" and right now powerful S-Class Martial Artists are roaming it, the Southern Continent is off limits because the person ruling it's main city isn't fond of strangers passing through without warning."

Bulma paused for a moment, making sure both of them understood this, and then continued onward, "Basically, the Western Continent, which you're on right now, and the Eastern Continents are the only two you're allowed to mingle in right now, until you've become much stronger."

"So in other words, we avoid the North and South, and we're in a good shape." Tojima yawned, stretching out his body as he prepared for the long journey ahead of him, and then leaned backwards creating a loud popping sound from his back, "Aww man! That felt wonderful!"

"Well it's not just that simple, the Turtle Hermit Academy has many enemies, so you need to be careful." Gohan placed a hand on Tojima's shoulder as he spoke, turning his attention to Mashiro, "This girl is in your charge now, it's your duty to protect her if she gets in over her head, we won't be coming to the rescue this time around."

"Yeah I know, I'm not a kid anymore." Tojima smirked a little bit, and brushed Gohan's hand off of his shoulder, pulling out a capsule from his gi, and pressing down on the button at the top, he then lunged the capsule forward, and it exploded with it's usual weird desensitization sound, followed by some smoke. Once the smoke cleared, a hover bike revealed itself to everyone's eyes. Truth be told that in this world, knowing how to drive a hover bike at the age of 12 is a normal occurrence, since that's when most students are setting off on their own little adventure. The hover bike had a small compartment on the side of it to be used for storage purposes, something Tojima had a friend create for him before he left from the Academy to come to West City in order to locate a scientist.

"Shall we go now? No use in sitting around here saying melodramatic goodbyes." Tojima chuckled to himself, remembering how he ended up doing that with his mother before he left home, Tojima hopped up onto the bike, and noticed a monitor with four buttons underneath it. Bulma had mentioned this little contraption to him, if he needed to get in contact with Bulma, all he had to do was press the far left button, if he needed to contact Goku or Gohan he just pressed the middle-right and middle-left buttons respectively, and the right button could be pressed to figure out what kind of jobs they could find in a village, after all between himself and Mashiro they only had 400,000 Zeni, and they would need some kind of way to make money. Tojima's musing had been cut short by Mashiro climbing up on the hover bike behind him, and placing her small pack into the carrying compartment, along with Dori-Dori.

"You're right, let's not dilly-dally around anymore!" Mashiro grinned from behind Tojima, then pulled up the map to look at it, "According to the Map here, there's a small town about fifteen minutes away which is used as a supply outpost, we should be able to find out about any jobs we can perform in that town, as well as supplies."

Tojima pushed down on the gas petal, which put the bike into ignition motion, and a smirk formed on his face then, "Alright, with that we'll be off!" Tojima pushed down on the petal, and the bike began to zoom off into the distance, leaving a small trail of smoke behind it.

"Goodbye you two!" Bulma called out to them, "I know you'll come back in one piece, we trained you after all!"

"If you die out there, I ain't going to forgive you!" Goku yelled, waving at the two of them, "I didn't train ya for nothing!"

"Be careful you two!" Gohan hollered out, a smile on his face, "Make sure you don't run out of provisions, and always keep a steady supply of money going!"

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine!" Mashiro laughed as she waved back, "You taught me everything I know after all, Bulma-sensei!" Mashiro turned her attention back to Tojima, who simply gave a small wave at the other two, a smirk plastered on his face as he turned his attention back to the road in front of them, "Let's roll!" Tojima yells, and pushes harder on the petal, speeding up the hover bike, and shooting it off into the distance, leaving West City completely behind. For the first time since he had been a kid with his father, Tojima felt a well of happiness inside of his heart, and Mashiro could feel that same well of happiness, they had one hell of a journey ahead of them, and this part was just the beginning of the grand adventure they would have upon finally getting out on their own.

"Oh man.. you know, I just remembered something." Bulma sighed, catching the attention of both Gohan and Goku.

"What's up Bulma?" Gohan asked, curious about what Bulma had suddenly remembered, from the sound of her voice this wouldn't be good news.

"I forgot to tell them about those guys.." Bulma pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, running her thumb over the lighter switch, which ignited the flame, and Bulma used the flame to light her cigarette, "The Marauder Brothers."

"The Marauder Brothers, are you serious?" Goku blinked a couple of times, before a small frown formed on his face, "I totally forgot about those two, this could be dangerous, they're among the most powerful E-Class Martial Artists, I hope those two will be alright." Goku sighed as Bulma placed the cigarette to her lips, inhaling a small puff, and then exhaling the smoke from her lungs, this day would end up being a long day for those two, however all three people had complete confidence in them.

~~ **Fifteen Minutes Later** ~~

Tojima and Mashiro had conversed and laughed the whole journey towards the next town, talking about the times they had with their parents in their towns, about previous events which saddened them involving their parents. Tojima's had been a far worse situation, his father had been teaching him the basics behind Martial Arts in hopes he would be able to enter the Academy one day, however Tojima's father died midway through the training due to a heart illness, and Tojima had been forced to make the journey on his own to the Turtle Hermit Academy. Mashiro's had been tame in comparison, her father simply came down with Muscular Dystrophy, and he could no longer perform his usual favorite activities anymore without straining himself to do so. Mashiro had made him a friend after hearing that, a robot named Goru-Goru which had become his assistant and friend, her father had been so happy that day he spent the whole day playing with the robot and befriending it.

"How close are we to the nearest town anyway?" Tojima asked, curious about their distance, and mostly wishing to switch the subject.

"Not far now, I'd say roughly about a minute or so." Mashiro responded, Tojima nodded a little bit, and both of them looked ahead to see the small town coming up in the distance. The welcoming sign seemed normal enough, a big sign with the town's name plastered on it, this town was called Okisabi, a small trading post which had supplies based in it, and supplies are what both Tojima and Mashiro needed. The plan had been to make a quick stop in the town, grab the supplies they needed, and then head out of the town, however soon after arriving in the town, Mashiro and Tojima noticed something incredibly odd, no one seemed to be walking amongst the town at all, in fact this town almost looked like a complete ghost town. The houses seemed to be in perfect condition though, well structured without many cracks in the foundation, and the outposts which merchants normally used seemed to hold no structural damage at all. Tojima moved the bike along the winding road path that made up the town's streets, both of them trying to figure out why there seemed to be no one moving among the town .

"I'm starting to get a little nervous." Mashiro gulped a little bit, and looked down at the map again, Bulma wouldn't provide them with the wrong information, so why did this town seem to be a complete ghost town?

"These people are hiding from something." Tojima stated bluntly, scaring the wits out of Mashiro and almost making her fall of the bike, "Oi, something wrong?" Tojima asked, turning around, oblivious to the fact that he just scared Mashiro who hadn't been paying attention to him.

"You scared the crap out of me, that's what!" Mashiro yelled at Tojima, glaring at him with all the fury a preteen girl could muster, "Don't do something like that again you bastard!"

Suddenly one of the doors to the houses open, and a person happened to look out from the doorway, almost as if trying to make sure the coast was clear, and he could come out to speak to them without getting clobbered over the head. The person slowly came out of the house, revealing himself to be a much older man with brown hair that had been combed down with small spiky points at the back. The older man had hazel eyes, and wore a white tanktop shirt with brown khakis, apparently a natural uniform for him as it appeared to be in perfect condition. The man finally moved up to the bike, but seemed to be hesitating to speak. After about ten seconds of nothing except hesitation, Mashiro finally became fed up with whatever game this guy was playing with them, and decided to speak her mind to the man.

"Hey, you!" Mashiro called, pointing at the man and gaining his attention, "You gonna speak or just stand there?"

"Ah sorry, I am the elder of Okisabi Town, Sujiro Hogo.." The man spoke in a hushed tone, as if trying to keep his voice down in fear that a monster would come swallow him up whole if he spoke too loud, "You came from out of town, that means you must have come here to buy supplies, I apologize for the trading posts being out of service, we're having some.. issues right now."

"Issues, what do ya mean issues?" Mashiro asked, trying to pry some information out of Hogo, what kind of issues could cause an entire trading post to shut down? That didn't make any sense to the young girl. Tojima on the other hand, had pushed the right button to see if any jobs had been posted in this village, as the device scanned off one of the official job lists Bulma received which updated itself every hour, sure enough a job came up, two people on a list and each one with a 40,000 Zeni reward for capture.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't tell you that." Hogo sighed a little, it's not like he didn't want to explain the situation, but he didn't want these two to injure themselves, "I couldn't bare to see you get hurt like all the rest."

"What the hell do you-" Mashiro had been cut off by Tojima, who placed a hand over her mouth, and then shook his head at her. Mashiro nodded in understanding, and he let go of her mouth.

"So old man, I just looked at the job list here on my bike." Tojima stated, causing Hogo's eyes to go wide with surprise and fear, "Who are these Marauder Brothers you got a reward going for?"

"I'll tell ya who they are." Another voice called out from behind everyone, and all three people turned around to see a younger man walking towards them, with blue hair that seems to defy gravity as it spikes up around him. The young man has blue eyes, and even the clothes he wears, a t-shirt and some small jean shorts, all seemed to be blue, in fact the only thing about this man that didn't seem to be covered in blue was his skin.

"Who are you?" Tojima asked, taking over the conversation before Mashiro tried her more direct approach to the man, which caused her to become slightly annoyed, however she decided letting Tojima deal with this situation would be best.

"Just call me Blue-san, that's what everyone else does." Blue smirked a little bit, running a hand through his hair, "You wanted to know who the Marauder Brothers are? They're a pair of brothers which terrorize this town on a daily basis." Blue narrowed his eyes, growling under his breath, his fists curling up into balls, almost enough for his nails to puncture the skin, "They're the reason this town hasn't gotten any income, plenty of E-Class Martial Artists have come through here, but not a damn one could take out them brothers, they're the strongest of the E-Class list." Blue sighed a little bit, "I tell you something though, I'll make you a deal, if you can get rid of those two brothers, I'll offer you all the supplies I sell at my shop, free on the house."

"Alright!" Mashiro yelled in glee, "We're in luck, all we have to do is take these two punks out, and we'll be in good shape right?" Mashiro grinned a little bit, "As long as it's the two of us together, nothing can stop us!"

Tojima chuckled a little bit, "Yeah sure, we can take these two out, the free supplies would do us wonders." Tojima hopped off the bike, and turned to look at Blue, "So, Blue-san, is there any specific time these brothers arrive at town, or should we just head them off at the pass?"

Blue lifted up his wrist, and looked down at the watch placed on it, in order to see the time right now, which had labeled itself as "12:05 P.M" currently, these two had arrived at just the perfect moment, "They will be showing up any minute now, it's about five minutes past noon, which is usually when these two decide to show themselves in order to raid our food." As soon as Blue finished this statement, the sound of a fist crashing into a building off in the distance could be heard, that had settled the issue of what time the Marauder Brothers would be coming, they had already arrived and were headed in their direction.

"Look like they've already showed up." Mashiro stated, performing a Captain Obvious moment which would have made Tojima facepalm if the situation hadn't been serious right now.

"Focus Mashiro-san, we've got work to do." Tojima stated as everyone wearily awaited the arrival of the two brothers. Footsteps could be heard in the distance as the brothers moved closer towards them, almost as if they seemed to be tracking the four people standing around in the town right now. Eventually two shadows could be seen coming in from around one of the corner of the houses, and voices could be heard.

"Gehehehe... I think I smell.. fresh meat.." One of the voices spoke up, a deep voice with a very powerful and commanding sense to it spoke up, the voice sounded like the voice you would expect to hear coming from a giant.

"Of course, Onii-san!" Another voice spoke up, sounding higher in pitch, almost like a normal human's voice, however the voice had an obvious sense of malice to it, "We're gonna have some fun today!" As the two voices spoke, the figures started to come into view from beside one of the houses, it could easily be seen that at least one of the two exceeded the normal limitation of human height by a good two feet, however the other figure seemed to be smaller in size, almost the size of a normal human, however that wouldn't frighten either Tojima or Mashiro, they had prepared themselves to face many opponents, so size wouldn't scare them off, however the shock they were about to receive would come not from the size of their opponent, but just how powerful the strength of the Marauder Brothers actually is in comparison to anyone they've faced before.

~~ **Fin**. ~~

**Author's Notes**

**DS: **Whew, that's the end of the first chapter, a little over 9 pages long in my word pad, I think this is the longest I've ever typed for a story.

**Gohan: **Wow, 9 pages? You sure typed a lot DS! I'm starting the FAQ now though, what does Oozaru Ningen mean?

**DS: **Right, basically that was one Japanese word I used that most people wouldn't get unless they've seen Dragonball in Japanese, or have knowledge of it in Japanese, at any rate the name Oozaru Ningen is translated as Great Ape Human, and is basically a more evolved form of a human, in the case of this story they're the Saiyans of Earth without the tail or alien background so to speak. Now that I've gotten this out of the way I can begin using the English version when I start talking about them.

**Gohan: **What about the history of this world, what inspired you to create these jobs as you call them?

**DS: **Well actually, the jobs was something I originally thought up on my own, the name for the medicinal job Spiritualist is taken from the Dragonball MMO game, however the game merely has them as humans like Tien and Chiaotzu, I decided to give them a little more meaning. Scientists came about basically because I didn't like the idea that midway through Dragonball, Bulma sort of became fodderized through the limits of technology and how strong the villains became, I wanted her & other Scientists to have more usefulness in this story, so I created the Scientist job, which came about from finding a technology that could absorb Chi from other surroundings (Ala the Spirit Bomb) and using it to enhance the ability of weapons. Eventually magic will become involved with Science and vice-versa as Mashiro gains more tools to use.

**Gohan: **What is the Staff and Gun Mashiro is carrying used for?

**DS: **That's quite simple, the staff and gun are weapons created by Mashiro, which can gather Chi from the surrounding areas and enhance their ability, there's even technology that allows them to convert the Chi to a specific element, and eventually Mashiro will be able to draw upon Chi from inside her own body as well to enhance them. The Gun can fire Chi blasts to be precise, however it does have a special ability, which you will know about if you read her profile on the blog.

**Gohan: **Why did you introduce Mashiro's robot Dori-Dori this chapter, and yet not have it speak at all throughout the chapter?

**DS**: Dori-Dori is a sentient robot with feelings so it needs to be kept happy, the reason why I didn't have it interact with anyone yet is because it's really shy around new people, it'll start interacting with people with the next chapter or so.

**Gohan: **Finally, what's with the whole ranked Job System and Grand Master Level business?

**DS: **This is actually quite simple, and I'll explain more on my blog before I introduce the next chapter, however essentially these were inspired by OP and Naruto. In Naruto there is a ranked mission and shinobi system, I decided to take this system and apply it to the jobs. As for the Grand Master and Grand levels, those were inspired by OP's "Shichi Bukai." I can't tell you who they are, but aside from one OC, the other five Grand Martial Artists are all characters you know.

**Gohan: **Well that settles the FAQ! If you have any more questions, leave them in a review, and DS will get to answering them right away, until then, see you next chapter!


End file.
